The mechanism by which fluoride exhibits the growth of cultured L cells is unknown, and this response will be studied. The metabolic basis for the previously demonstrated influence of fluoride ingestion on the rate of gastric emptying will also be investigated by studying the influence of fluoride on lipid metabolism within tissues of the gastrointestinal tract. An interaction between dietary fluoride and dietary copper which has been observed in a preliminary investigation will be studied in more detail.